


Second Lie

by Amariys



Series: Crime Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko met up with Kise on one fine Sunday, bribed with vanilla shake. Aomine Daiki didn’t like that at all and decided to give Kise an unexpected visit. Apparently, Kise was not the only liar around Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Lie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. I’m just borrowing them for my fun, no trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

It was Sunday. The sky outside was clear blue and the breeze blown softly, making the heat bearable enough for people to enjoy the day. It was truly a beautiful day, if only Kuroko had the time to actually enjoy it. As it was, he was still doing paperwork on the most recent smuggling case and, although he barely shown it, Kuroko was actually dead tired. He had been trapped inside of the office for two days, almost buried beneath the mountain of paperwork. Kuroko hated this part of his job the most.

“One after another. These cases will never end. Ah, I hate this.” Aomine grumbled as he revised the paperwork he had in hand. The tan police leaned back on his chair, the two top buttons of his uniform already opened, showing more of sweaty tanned skin, and he used his free hand to fan himself.

“Aomine- _kun_ , please don’t put your feet on the desk,” Kuroko said softly from his desk just across from Aomine. He had dropped the suffix _sempai_ few weeks ago by the request of Aomine himself, although Kuroko still used it sometimes, purely to annoy his senior.

“Ah?” Aomine sent a glare at Kuroko, which was only replied by a calm and level gaze. They both got involved in a staring contest for a while before Aomine finally grunted and put his feet down. Really, Kuroko perhaps was the most stubborn person Aomine had ever met.

“I swear it’s only you who could actually tell me to do something I don’t want to.” Aomine sighed even though his voice was softer than he had intended.

Kuroko gave a small smile. “I’m glad for that.”

“Oy! It’s not something you should feel glad about, idiot!” Aomine threw a ball of paper at the blue haired man, which Kuroko avoided easily, before huffing in annoyance. “Why don’t you go home? I can handle the paperwork myself and you’ve been stuck in this forsaken office long enough. I won’t want to be blamed if you risk yourself on field because you’re tired.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to submit messy paperwork. If I let Aomine- _kun_ working on it, who knew what he’d write.” Kuroko answered as if Aomine was not there.

“Don’t push it too far, Tetsu.” Aomine warned with narrowed eyes as he threw another paper ball towards the blue haired man, still missing his target.

The blue haired man gave a small smile before his attention was captured by the vibrating of his cell phone, indicating a new message in his inbox. Opening it, Kuroko’s eyebrows hit his hair line as he read the message, although he kept his face blank. After that, he closed his cell phone and turned his attention back at Aomine.

“Are you sure you can handle the paperwork alone, Aomine- _kun_?”

“Huh?” Aomine, who had been reading on the paperwork again, glanced at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes. “Oh, sure. We’re almost done, anyway. I can finish this. Just go home, Tetsu. Your stamina sucks, we both know that. It’d be better for you to go home and rest instead of wasting your energy here.”

Nodding, Kuroko put his stuffs on his messenger bag before standing up from his seat. “I will see you tomorrow, Aomine- _kun_.” He said with a respectful bow before leaving the tan skinned man alone in their small office.

Aomine watched Kuroko walked away with cold, calculating gaze. He hadn’t missed Kuroko’s reaction when reading the new message just few minutes ago. He had a foreboding feeling about it.

“That idiot better not get involved in some stupid problem.”

\---

It was not a big secret that Kuroko liked vanilla shake. He especially loved the vanilla shake from a small fast food restaurant near the police station called Maji Burger. If Kuroko was pressed, he might actually admit one of the reasons he chose to be a police man was because of the near distance between his would-be-office and the restaurant, but thankfully, no one had ever asked him that, so his little secret was still safe. His love for the vanilla shake made him almost never refused an invitation to meet up in that restaurant; especially not when he was promised free vanilla shake.

So when he got a message from Kise Ryouta who invited Kuroko to come and meet him in the restaurant and of course Kise would buy Kuroko the biggest cup of vanilla shake in return, Kuroko had simply come. He knew Aomine wouldn’t be happy if he found out Kuroko was meeting with Kise, but since the tanned man was still working on the paperwork, Kuroko figured it’d be alright.

The cool air from the air conditioner greeted Kuroko immediately once he stepped into the restaurant. His eyes roamed around the cozy place, looking for a certain blond man who had said he was already waiting. It was easy to spot Kise, basically because of his bright hair and more-than-average height, even when he was sitting.

Calmly and silently, Kuroko walked up to Kise’s table. The blond haired man hadn’t noticed him coming yet, so Kuroko could observe him freely. Kise was wearing a reading glasses, his eyes focused on the laptop screen in front of him while his fingers danced wildly above the keyboard, typing words hastily. There were books and papers scattered on the desk and one small recorder. Kuroko blinked in surprise. He would never think Kise Ryouta actually worked as a novelist instead of a model.

The seat in front of Kise was empty and Kuroko took that space, still undetected by the blond haired man. The blue haired man waited, taking this opportunity to further observe Kise. The taller man in front of him had a serious expression on his face. Kise’s honey brown eyes were bright and reflected the light from the screen, his brows furrowed lightly as if he was thinking even as he typed and he bit his lower lip in contemplation at times.

It was very interesting how Kise now looked like a completely different person from when they first met.

“Kise-kun, why do you want to meet me?” Kuroko finally asked after minutes of only observing. Kise didn’t seem to realize he was there, after all.

Honey brown eyes widened as their owner heard Kuroko’s voice before staring at the blue haired man in shock. “Kurokocchi!” Kise gasped, jumping a little from his seat once he realized that, yes, Kuroko was sitting in front of him now. He was not imagining things. “You surprised me!”

Kuroko kept his expression stoic in response to Kise’s exclamation. “I’ve been here for a while.” He opted to say by a way of explanation.

Kise was still staring at him, but then he chuckled and shook his head. “Your presence is really faint, Kurokocchi. That’s incredible.” He took off his glasses, clicking something on his laptop before closing and putting it back to its bag so he would be able to talk to Kuroko face-to-face.

“I didn’t think you would actually come, Kurokocchi. Thank you.”

“Your message said otherwise, Kise-kun.” Kuroko replied calmly. He wasn’t lying. After all, Kise’s message had ended with, ‘ _I know you’re probably with Aominecchi right now, working on paperwork, but you should be almost done by now. Just come.’_

Kise flashed a brilliant smile. “That was just a hopeful message. Don’t mind it much. I still am glad you’re here, though. I’ve wanted to have a chat with Kurokocchi alone ever since our first meeting!” the blond haired man then turned his attention to the waitress walking pass their desk, calling her. “I’ve promised you a vanilla shake, right?” he then ordered just that to the girl, who happily jotted down Kise’s order on a small notebook before excusing herself.

Through all that, Kuroko didn’t say a word. He just watched, expressionlessly, as Kise casually winked at the waitress, making her face blushing red. Kise really was an outgoing person. It actually amazed Kuroko how comfortable the man was with his self. He seemed to know fully he was desirable and used it to his full advantage.

“Why do you want to meet me, Kise-kun?” Kuroko repeated his first question, catching Kise’s attention.

Kise put on a hurt expression. “Is it bad if I want to meet Kurokocchi? I thought we can be friends, you know? Especially since you’re Aominecchi’s junior and all.”

“Aomine-kun told me to avoid a murderer like you. You also said I should listen to him about that.” Kuroko answered calmly, his gaze even.

“How many times should I tell you I’m not a murderer?” Kise pursed his lips in a pout. “I’m just a novelist, Kurokocchi. I write Romance, for Heaven’s sake. Why would I kill anybody, anyway? It makes no sense.”

“You can never predict humans, though.” Kuroko answered softly, completely missing Kise’s surprised look when the waitress came back with his vanilla shake. The blue haired man took the big glass of cold beverage eagerly. Kuroko wasted no time in sipping the vanilla shake and his face, although still expressionless, brightened immediately—although it was only shown from his eyes.

Kise’s lips formed a smile. He was getting more and more interested with the blue haired man in front of him. Leaning forward, Kise put his elbows on the desk before resting his chin on his palm, watching Kuroko. Neither of them seemed to be bothered by the silence that fell around them.

“So, Kurokocchi, did you finally manage to catch the real culprit from the previous case?” Kise broke the silence with his curious question.

Kuroko nodded in answer, but he gave nothing more than that. He kept slurping on his vanilla shake, ignoring Kise’s pout and whines. Kuroko was bound to his work ethic. He couldn’t talk about any cases to civilian, not even a solved case. Besides, Kise was a suspect in that case. Who knew what he would do if Kuroko told him all the case details.

 As it was, the culprit they caught was actually a member of Seirin gang; one who actually had a grudge against Todou, a member of Teikou who was also the victim. Todou had accidentally shot that Seirin member’s younger brother dead. Apparently, it was a revenge case. The gun and knife found in the Seirin member’s house were solid proofs. The trial was almost like a mere game, the result so obvious already.

Kuroko was glad when that case was over, but Aomine didn’t look satisfied at all. He had grumbled about capturing the wrong person and letting the real murderer go, but the court’s decision was absolute. There was nothing Aomine could do to change that. Kuroko silently wondered if the tan skinned man was actually right in his suspicion.

“Are you calling me here only to talk about the case, Kise- _kun_?” If that was the case, Kuroko might need to excuse himself. It would only be a waste of time, after all.

“You really don’t want to talk with me, do you, Kurokocchi?” Kise sighed in sad manner before finally shaking his head. “Okay, I understand. Let’s just talk about other things. I’m not kidding when I said I want to be friends with you. So, what do you think of Aominecchi?”

If Kuroko was surprised by the sudden change of topic, he didn’t show it. “Aomine- _kun_ is a good police officer. He showed me the rope the first months I became his junior.” He put his cup on the desk.

Kise smirk mockingly. “I bet he is. Aominecchi always is the best in anything he puts attention to. Do you like him then?”

Kuroko blinked. “I don’t have any reasons to not like him.”

“Do you like me, Kurokocchi?” Kise flashed his most dazzling smile.

“I don’t have any reasons to like you, Kise-kun.” Kuroko answered stoically, making Kise immediately pouted.

“You’re so cruel to me! Just like Aominecchi. Perhaps he’s influencing you a little bit too much,” Kise turned his gaze to the street just outside the restaurant’s window. “He has that effect on people, you know? With his brilliance, people usually feel compelled to follow him around, trying to copy that brilliance and failed to even reach the glimmer of his light.”

Kise’s voice sounded so wistful. Kuroko tilted his head slightly, watching the blond man who almost seemed lost in his own thought. “You know Aomine- _kun_ quite well, Kise- _kun_.” He responded finally, voice still as soft as ever.

“Hm? Ah, yes. Aominecchi and I … we’re what you can call as old friends, I guess.” Kise grinned sheepishly. “Even though he hates me.”

“I don’t think Aomine- _kun_ hates you.” Kuroko’s blue eyes caught Kise’s surprised honey brown orbs and he could feel his lips twisted into a faint smile. It was almost funny seeing the hopeful glint shining Kise’s eyes by his simple statement. “Perhaps Aomine- _kun_ is annoyed at you most of the times, but he doesn’t really hate you. If anything, I’d guess he actually respects you a little bit.”

Kise could only stare at Kuroko as the blue haired man took his cup of vanilla shake again and sipped on the white liquid as if he hadn’t just said the most surprising thing Kise had ever heard. Slowly, Kise’s lips quirked upwards and he chuckled before laughing openly, attracting some of the other customers’ gaze to them, while Kuroko just continued sipping on his vanilla shake.

“Kurokocchi, you really are amazing!” Kise gushed and if they weren’t separated by a desk, he might have hugged Kuroko tightly. “We really should be friends! You don’t mind being my friend, right, Kurokocchi??”

Kuroko only shrugged in response, but apparently it was enough for Kise because he then started to launch an excited tale of how he spent his day. The blue haired man only hear some of the story, but from there he found out that Kise had an editor named Kasamatsu and apparently he was a cruel editor who loved to kick Kise if he didn’t finish his work.

Kise’s tale was interrupted, however, by the sound of his cell phone ringing. The blond haired man threw an apologetic smile at Kuroko, although it was not really needed because Kuroko was not paying attention anyway, before flipping his phone open. Kise’s eyes brightened as he read the message and his lips curved into a dangerous smirk.

Kuroko straightened on his seat. That smirk on Kise’s face always sent an unpleasant shiver through Kuroko’s body. It was the same smirk as the one he had seen the first time they met; the smirk of a murderer.

Kise flipped his phone closed without sending any reply before turning back at Kuroko. This time, the smirk on his face was already replaced by a pleasant albeit apologetic smile.

“Kurokocchi, I’m terribly sorry, but I need to cut this meeting short. Apparently somebody is waiting for me and I really don’t want to make them wait any longer,” Kise clasped his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry! I promise I’ll contact you for another meeting soon!”

Before Kuroko could form any reply, Kise had put some changes on the table to pay Kuroko’s vanilla shake and walked away from their seat. The blue haired man could only watch as Kise hastily walked out from the café, that dangerous smirk back on his face.

Sighing, Kuroko turned his gaze to the window, silently thinking how right Aomine was. Kuroko shouldn’t have interacted with Kise Ryouta at all. That man was dangerous, even more so than most of the criminals Kuroko had encountered up until now.

Sadly, Kuroko thought it was all for naught now. He was already involved with Kise, like it or not, and he had a feeling Kise was only the beginning of something far more dangerous. Kuroko wouldn’t be able to escape. He was too deeply involved already.

\---

Kise opened his apartment door with a cheery hum. The message from Akashi was unexpected, but it was a good enough sign that his leader was no longer angry at him. A slight shiver ran through Kise’s body in terror remembrance. He promised never to anger Akashi again after the last punishment he got. Kise would never sleep with his light off anymore after that particular punishment. Being stuck inside a very small room with no light at all for two days could do wonders to one’s sanity.

The blond haired man was fairly surprised, however, when someone suddenly grabbed his wrist harshly and slammed his back to the door before soft lips attacked his roughly. Kise’s soft brown eyes widened for mere fractions of second before they fluttered close. The blond man tried to return the kiss, but one strong, tanned hand roughly grabbed his chin, holding Kise’s face in place.

A helpless moan was drawn from Kise’s throat as Aomine bit the blond’s lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, before slipping his tongue sensuously into Kise’s warm orifice. Trapped between the door and Aomine’s hard body, Kise could only moan while Aomine’s tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

The kiss made Kise’s legs felt weak, but Aomine was already slipping his knee between Kise’s long legs, pushing dangerously close to Kise’s hardening erection, and he used it as an anchor. There was nothing gentle in the way Aomine kissed him, or in the possessive hold he had on Kise’s waist, fingers holding so tight he might actually leave bruises. None of this mattered to Kise, because this was the side of Aomine he loved best. Aomine was a brutal beast—this Kise knew very well, and it didn’t matter because behind the closed door, both of them were mere predators.

“What the Hell were you doing with Tetsu?” Aomine asked in dangerous growl once he released their kiss. His face was flushed red, but the way he looked at Kise was absolutely murderous.

In return, Kise smiled angelically before looping his arms around Aomine’s neck. “Why, nothing. Just a simple chat between friends. Is that wrong?” He finished the question with a bite on Aomine’s neck, just under his ear, making the tanned man hissed in the combination of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck. You just like to play with me, don’t you?” Aomine grunted before tearing Kise away from him and roughly shoving the blond until he was sprawled on the floor. The dark haired man didn’t even give Kise a chance to sit up before he pinned the blond onto the floor and attacked the pale white neck with bites and kisses.

Kise almost lost his coherency by the waves of pleasure rampaging through his body, but he could collect enough to laugh breathlessly—mockingly. “That’s such an arrogant statement, _Daiki_. I am—aah!—genuinely interested to—hnngh—Kurokocchi. Fuck will you just get on to the point?!” Kise lifted his hips upwards, lining his erection with Aomine’s to get his point through. Both of them groaned as their still covered erection created pleasant friction.

“We’re not done with this conversation yet.” Aomine vowed darkly before ripping Kise’s shirt buttons off and in that instant moment, Kise knew Aomine would take him right there, right now: on the cold hard floor and without any lubricant to ease their fucking. Perversely, Kise shivered in anticipated pleasure, his pre-cum now wetting the front of his boxers.

However, Kise wouldn’t be satisfied until he got the last word in their _argument._ “Promises, promises. Let’s just see whether you can fill your big mouth, Da-i-ki.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he immediately pulled Kise’s pants off—along with his boxers—before opening his. The tan skinned man pulled down his pants, not completely, only enough to free his rock hard erection, before grabbing both of Kise’s legs roughly and spread them apart.

Aomine’s lips curved into an evil grin. “I will make you scream like a bitch, Kise.”

After that husky words, all Kise could remember was the searing pain coming from his lower back as Aomine pushed into him roughly and drily. It was not the first time they were fucking dry, but every time they did, the pain was still unbearable for Kise. His soft brown eyes shut closed tightly, pearls of tears gathering at the corner.

Aomine laughed cruelly in the face of Kise’s pain, even though his breaths also coming in short pants, before leaning down to lick the tear’s trail on Kise’s cheek. No more words were exchanged between them. The only sound filling the apartment was that of skin slapping against skin wetly and Kise’s scream. He screamed when Aomine changed the angle of his thrust, hitting Kise’s prostate quite accurately, and he thrashed when Aomine abused his finding.

Kise screamed like a bitch. Aomine really went through with his words. Then again, Aomine _always_ kept his words.

When Kise’s orgasm hit him, it was with a shocked gasp. Every nerve endings on his body felt electrocuted, his back curved beautifully, bringing his body closer to Aomine’s still clothed one, as his eyes shuttered close and pearl white jet of cum spurted from his erection, dirtying his and Aomine’s shirts. Kise was lost in the height of pleasure for moments that seemed eternal, his body tensing unbelievably tight around Aomine’s erection, earning a satisfied long groan as the dark haired man also reached his orgasm, releasing his seed inside Kise.

After a minute that seemed to go on and on, both of them finally went down from their peak of pleasure. Their harsh breathing mingled with each other and their bodies flushed close. Kise’s legs were tangled with Aomine’s, while the dark haired man had his hands almost framing the blond’s  face.

“I know you are amazing, Aominecchi, but that was just … oh, wow. I’m speechless.” Kise broke the silence with a breathless laughter.

“Oh, shut up. I’m still mad at you for meeting with Tetsu without telling me.” Aomine grumbled, but the kiss he gave to Kise’s cheek was gentleness in itself.

“Kurokocchi really is an amazing person. I hope you won’t mind sharing him. Apparently, Akashicchi is also interested in him.”

“That scheming bastard …” Aomine sighed before pushing himself away from Kise, ignoring the blond’s wince when he pulled out from Kise’s body, and sat on the floor beside the still sprawled man instead. “Looks like I got no other choice. Akashi’s plan never goes wrong.”

“That is true,” Kise agreed with a wry smirk. It was actually scary how everything always went just like Akashi’s plan. Even the previous case that had landed Kise in the interrogation room was all Akashi’s doing. He was the one who ordered Kise and Midorima to kill Todou, because he was starting to get out of the line with the authority Akashi gave to him. The red haired man must have known beforehand about the Seirin member who had a grudge against Todou, for he had hand-picked the knife and even gun they had to use—the exact replicas of the knife and gun found in the Seirin member’s house.

Silence settled around them, heavy and dark as they both lost in their thoughts.

“So, when will Akashi want to see Tetsu?” This time, Aomine was the one breaking the silence.

Kise’s face twisted into a grimace. “Soon, from what I’ve heard. He had asked Momocchi to come after Kurokocchi,” he glanced at Aomine from the corner of his eye. “Didn’t she tell you that?”

“No, she didn’t,” Aomine frowned before sighing. “Then again, there’d be no use for her to tell me that. If Akashi had decided it, then it’s absolute. We all learnt about it the hard way.”

Kise chuckled again, but this time it was a sound void from any happiness. “Yeah … we did.”

Both of them knew they could do nothing to change Akashi’s plan. He was the puppet master; the one who held the strings controlling their every move. Aomine desperately wanted to keep Kuroko away from his dark world, but apparently it was a futile thought. Akashi had set his mind on Kuroko and nothing would be able to change that.

It didn’t mean Aomine wouldn’t try to protect his blue haired junior, though. As Aomine glanced at Kise, capturing the soft brown orbs and piercing straight to the blond’s soul, he dared himself to hope. At least, with two people, Aomine’s personal mission didn’t seem so impossible anymore.


End file.
